Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Victor's Revenge Pt2
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Victor's Revenge is the 102nd episode in the series. Plot Katie Sandow sees Victor's Old booby trapped palace with lava stains, pits and flames. She made it out and sees Victor Quartermaine and sings "Stronger Than You (Garnet's Song)" to find Sunset when the Citizens were talking about. Victor reveals himself as Vicky dressed up as Victor and vanishes, Katie meets Sunset Shimmer. Katie got the second last piece of a puzzle and she went back to her town. She meets her rescued friends and tells them all about the real Victor has done, but Katie asks Sonic to reduced other characters what Victor's Friends had done and Sonic will try. Katie runs up near the end of leaving town where Emily comes up and Emily was worried bout Katie will get to the bottom of this and goes to Victor's old main lair. Victor's Old Lair was all white and non-coloured. She sees 6 paths but one was occupied. She puts 2 real puzzle doors and extra Victor puzzles, and she takes the victor puzzles and put the real ones back to the graveyard. After she does so, she fights The Dazzlings and defeats them and find the one last piece of a secret puzzle door about the real victor is. She went back to the Victor's lair and it was all coloured and put the last piece of a door puzzle in it. She opens it up and it was portal, she went inside and takes her to the Hogwarts School. Katie sees Hogwarts was all black smoked everywhere and she has to hurry. She sings "Oh No (Song". After she defeats Victor's Minions and find all the Hogwarts teachers and the Hogwarts school is now saved. Katie sees the real Victor Quartermaine and kidnaps Lady Tottington, Kate Sanders and Coach Kelly tied up with a train about to cut the rope an kill them. Katie said she needs to stop the rain before they're doomed. She saved them and Lady potty and Coach kelly congratulates them especially Kate Sanders. Victor is now very, very furious. Katie's town is now going dark and Katie needs to stop him quick. Kate Sanders tells Katie that she put Wallace's scare-o-box and Katie says "thanks" to her and prepares to get victor with Lady Tottington and Emily. Katie chases after Victor, but Kate's box scare Victor and mad him fall down but didn't die. He was angry and turns into a mega-victor and waits for Katie to fight. Katie will take care of Victor while lady Tottington and Emily will stop the cloud with the heroic characters and they will. Katie verses Victor with Victor's mega form and Katie stops him with the stinky gas. Victor has a deeper voice and he was just getting started. Katie and Victor sings "Filthy Finale" while Sonic, Emily, Wallace, Gromit, Hutch, Bugs Bunny even Valerie watches Katie fighting him and Katie succeeded to put Victor in a super strong bars and Victor will be back. Katie returned and People cheered and Katie feels good and her weapons but mostly the soul Robber and thanks his friends with some help and has a party. Characters Katie Sandow Sunset Shimmer Wallace Emily Hutch Gromit Bugs Bunny Victor Quartermaine Zeena The Zeti Vicky Team Sonic ( Sonic The Hedgehog, Tails The Fox, Amy Rose, Knuckles The Echidna and Sticks The Badger Lady Tottington Kate Sanders Coach Kelly The Dazzlings Songs * Stronger Than You (Garnet's Song) * Casino Clash (Deleted Song) * Take Our Town Back * Oh No! (Song) * Filthy Finale Musics Transcript Victor's Revenge pt 2/TranscriptCategory:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Bugs Bunny's Appearance Category:Long episodes